Ghostfacers!
by Marry-black
Summary: Cette semaine, les Ghostfacers s'attaquent à la maison la plus hantée d'Amerique, ou presque... Murder House! Ne loupez pas ce nouvel épisode!


Ceci est un cadeau pour Babydracky, pour un échange de fics d'Halloween... C'est un crossover SPN/AHS mais pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas American Horror Story (saison 1), c'est tout aussi compréhensible, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour apprécier cette fic (par contre l'inverse n'est pas vrai...)

Disclaimer : sont pas à moi!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Chers spectateurs, bienvenue dans ce nouvel épisode de Ghostfacers! Ce soir nous allons visiter une des maisons les plus hantées des Etats-Unis, vous la connaissez sûrement sous le nom de… Murder House!"

Ed jeta un œil alentours et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pour faire quelques pas dans le hall de la maison obscure, silencieuse, un œil sur l'écran de son lecteur d'EMF. Derrière lui, Harry suivait à pas de loups, filmant son ami avant de faire un petit tour sur lui-même, et revenir sur Ed qui reprenait ses explications.

"Les derniers propriétaires de la maison sont morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses, à l'intérieur même de cette maison, la femme est morte en couche, et son mari et sa fille se sont donné la mort, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Depuis la maison semble repousser d'éventuels acquéreurs…"

Il allait continuer mais un couinement du lecteur dans sa main le fit taire, alors qu'Harry se tournait vivement vers l'escalier, où il pourrait jurer avoir vu un mouvement. Un crac sonore résonna dans une pièce attenante et les deux hommes se mirent à courir pour arriver dans une pièce qui devait être un bureau, avant que les déménageurs passent par là. Au milieu de la pièce, assis sur une chaise, Dean Winchester regardait par la fenêtre. Face à eux, Sam tenait lui aussi un genre de lecteur. Ces deux tarés étaient venus leur piquer leurs fantômes! Encore!

"Dean."

Le frère aîné se tourna vers la porte, hochant doucement la tête vers les deux Ghostfacers.

"Ed, Harry."

"Ecoutez, si c'est encore pour…"

"Je vais faire court, oui, il y a des fantômes dans cette maison, plutôt pas mal en fait, et certains dangereux, et oui ça a sans doute lien avec le nombre de morts violentes qui ont eu lieu ici. Mais de ce que j'ai compris, même si on sale et qu'on fait cramer les restes des gens en question, il y a quelque chose dans la maison qui retient leurs fantômes ici."

"Ca n'empêche pas que ça fait un mal de chien…"

Ed sursauta en entendant la voix, doucereuse, qui venait d'un coin de la pièce. Un homme brun qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant était appuyé contre un mur dans l'ombre, un verre de vin à la main.

"La ferme Chad."

Reprit Dean avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et la caméra pointée sur son visage, qui tournait toujours.

"Assez bizarrement, ici les fantômes peuvent s'incarner à volonté et… interagir avec le monde physique en gardant leur volonté propre. Enfin bref c'est bizarre quoi. Et du coup, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose."

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"En gros, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est empêcher plus de gens vivants d'y venir."

"Tout ça pour dire que vous nous foutez à la porte."

Dean se leva de sa chaise et commença à tourner dans la pièce, alors que Sam revenait près d'eux et reprenait la parole.

"Non, ce qu'on veut dire… c'est que mmh, il y a des entités dangereuses dans cette maison, mais aussi certains qui veulent arrêter ce carnage."

Ed faillit faire un bond quand il aperçut la femme et la jeune fille à quelques pas derrière Sam, qui les regardaient avec un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sans doute. Ils ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire, depuis quand les Winchester étaient aussi sympa avec eux, depuis quand ils ne les foutaient pas à la porte des endroits qu'ils visitaient à coups de pieds au cul? Surtout une maison qui devait être vidée.

"Est-ce que vous comprenez ce qu'on essaye de vous dire?"

"Sam, montre lui, qu'on en finisse!"

"Dean!"

"Montrer quoi?"

Les deux frères, ainsi que les deux femmes s'étaient tus pour les regarder, et l'autre homme avait disparu. Cette maison était définitivement flippante. La femme s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur leurs joues, un sourire maternel aux lèvres.

"Ce qu'ils veulent dire, c'est qu'on aimerait que vous nous aidiez à repousser tous les vivants qui voudraient venir ici."

"Les vivants?"

La jeune fille les rejoignit et attrapa doucement la main d'Ed, pendant que l'autre femme prenait celle d'Harry, les entrainant doucement vers le salon, où ils pouvaient discerner deux formes avachis au milieu du sol.

"Je suis désolée Ed, Harry… tellement désolée…"


End file.
